


Demons

by littlemissgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgiggles/pseuds/littlemissgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they all gave into their Demons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

“Sammy…” she gasped, knotting her hand in his hair and yanking at the other hand. He chuckled into her leg and bit down, making her yelp and smack at the side of his head. “Undo the damn cuffs.”

“I undid one hand.” He grinned up at her before lowering his head again, dragging his teeth over her. “And that was me being nice…”

“You being nice would be letting me out of this.” She pulled against the cuff again, and he just pressed back into her, mouth driving her wild. “Oh, god, you…” the insult cut off as his tongue flicked and her hips jumped, her legs clamping around his neck. Once she’d finished, he sat up and stretched, grinning down at her. “Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me…”

“What?” he asked innocently, laughing as he unzipped his jeans.

“You’re going to leave me all chained up here, aren’t you?” she glared at him. “Seriously?”

“You want to argue about this now?” he chuckled, watching her eyes fall as he slipped his jeans down.

“Hm… maybe later.” She grinned up at him, tangling her free hand back in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss, ignoring the awkward way her arm was bent behind her. She’d dealt with worse.

The were both barely doing more than breathing over each others’ lips by the time he pushed into her.

“Sam, Sam… _Sam_ …” she panted, rocking her hips up into him and arching her head back.

“Oh my _god_ …” he groaned into her neck.

“Amitte imperium.” She whispered into his ear, laughing as he bit down on her neck. She might be bound by iron cuffs, but she still had a tiny bit of juice. Not enough to do anything interesting, but enough to give Sam a few jolts. “Pervelle me…”

She felt his hands sliding up her sides, teasing as he tried to resist the command. She smirked as his hands reached her neck, quickly pinching her shoulder before wrapping a hand around it, starting to press slowly. “Stop manipulating me.”

“Make me.” She gasped, sucking in the last gulp of air before his hands shut off her airways. She started panicking almost immediately, but sort of loved it- she felt herself responding immediately. She knew it probably wasn’t a good thing, especially in their line of work, to love being choked, but… well, she loved it.

“It’s not just manipulation, is it?” he growled, his mouth right next to her ear as he drove into her. “You can still work some magic on me, even with those cuffs on. How do you do that?”

She squeaked, but she couldn’t actually say anything. Not with his hand crushing her windpipe and him driving into her like it was the last thing he was going to do. His hair was tickling her face, and the veins in his arm were standing out as he squeezed her neck tighter. She’d have bruises in the morning- bruises she’d never let Cas get rid of.

“That’s right. Try to talk.” Sam whispered in her ear, hips rolling and stuttering- he was close, he was losing his rhythm. She was close, too. Black spots were starting to blur the edges of her vision, so she was close to either coming or passing out- or both. That had happened before.

She arched her back, savouring the feeling of not being able to drag in her breath. It was shocking how much she loved it- and how much Sam loved watching her. The testament to that was feeling Sam’s hips stutter into her- even through her clouded thinking, it was fast.

“Good girl…” _good girl, sweetheart, just take it, I’ll be done soon, you’re such a good girl…_

Reality merged with memory as Sam’s hand tightened and her brain screamed out for oxygen- her whole body locked up, and if she’d had enough breath in her lungs, she would have screamed.

This was what she needed.


End file.
